


Dead Man's Graveyard(SUBWAY AU)

by KaramatsuGal72



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramatsuGal72/pseuds/KaramatsuGal72
Summary: "W̵̢̢̨̡̜̫͉͙͓̫̥̥͙͈̽͂͊͝į̵̢̢͉̗̺͈̜̩̞̳̥̘̺̌͐̑͊̇̇͠ͅl̵̥͎͍̮͚̰̖̗̍͒͒̽͛̆l̷̨̯̹͙͇̮̹͚̠̹̖̝͊̾̿̎̈̽͌ͅ ̶̧̧̣̲̮͚̦̦̥̞̾͗͑̓̆̎͐̾͆͘͘͝ṫ̶̛͖̙̘͓̰̻̟͇̰̰̒̍̀͜h̶̳̫̻̮̤̲̱̲̆̿͠è̴̡͕̬̲͇̪͕̟̺̖̼̤̩̰̯̔̈́͌̎̃̄̋̐͋y̷̛͚̼̞̪̞̭ ̶͙̤̾͌̔̈́̑̉̍̓͠b̶̛̞̩̻̥̝̦̼̠̗̭͖͔̈́̈̿̅͒̑͗͑̈͘͝ȩ̶̢̢̝͚̠̺̲̻̤͇̫̜̥̓͒̚͝ͅ ̶̢̨̛̠͚̘̣̬̉̉̄̈́̔͛̇̂̄̌̕̕ͅt̸̲̉̓̇͌̏͆͐̈́͆́̓͂̓͠͠h̴͍͙̩̮͍͈̮̗̣̗̩̺̗̏͂̑͆͐̋̓͘͝ẻ̷̡̧̛̛̛͖͓̝̪͓̼̜͒̄̅̏̿̓́͆͑̑ ̷̢̹͖̙͓̗͎̘̻̞͖͖̂̔̇̏̑͒̓̎̎̏̚s̴̞̺̳̬̥̼̯̣̫͆͌̋̈́̾̂͝a̴̮̽̏̓͌́͋̑̆̈́̔͐̕͘͠m̵͍̭̳͂̓͗̃͒̂͂̔̈̂͗̈́͋͊͜è̵̯̥̼̬̣͂̓̃̍̌̄̂͗̊̚͜͝͝?̷͈̪̥͙̣͇͍͕̲̱̺̇̓̾͌̀"





	Dead Man's Graveyard(SUBWAY AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So this Just an AU I had created. Fanart is accepted if you'd like just be sure to credit me! Praise South Park! “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**South Park AU:**

**Possible** **Opening:** Shangri- La

**Deaths: [Not in order]**

**Kenny:  **? ? ?

 **Bebe:  **Killed by Wendy ****

 **Wendy:  **Killed by Eric(after she killed Bebe).

 **Clyde:**  Commited suicide after Makoto after he lost his sanity.

 **Makoto:  **He killed himself after the realization of trapped in the subway got to him.

 **Eric:** He was murdered by Kyle.

 **Stan:** He killed himself after he had murdered Kyle.

 **Kyle:** He was killed by the subway's train after he was pushed off the platform by Stan.

 **Craig:** He was accidentally suffocated by Tweek.

 **Tweek:** He had been stabbed in the back but wasn't able to identify his killer.

 **Red:** She had been electrocuted by some of the stray wires that were laying around at the time. 

 **Token:** He died from dehydration 

 **Nichole:** She was choked to death because of the electric wires but wasn't able to make out her killer.

 **Jimmy:**   He was beaten to death with his crutches after Token had went insane. 

 **Possible Ending(?):** Kyouran Hey Kids!!

 

* * *

 

『"This AU had stsrted as a dare really, just an innocent game among teenagers. Nothing could possibly go wrong right? That's where your wrong..

It all started when the kids[The ones in the list]living in South Park are dared by a certain fatass to spend the night in this cursed subway of this cute little mountain town. The result..? Well you could say that they ended up trapped there~ Day by day they had no chance of  escape, entrances blocked, exits sealed shut. But the strange thing was they forgotten about 1 after their disappearance hmmm I wonder why?  
  
**'All those who enter this subway will only meet nothing but death, misery, and betrayal..life as you know it..will never be the same..'**  
  
And that is exactly what happened to them. But hey let's do this over because our story begins here.

Today we have 14 kids who seem ytoo have woken up on a subway train with no recollection of how they got there. They only thing they have are communicators, uniforms, and each other will they figure out the secret of this subway? Or will they lose themselves forever?"』

★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★  
  
**Male Uniforms: White sleeveless button down shirts with a red tie, and the normal dark blue varsity jacket with black lining. The hood being made of black cotton fabric filled with cotton sealed and lined with navy blue stitching the symbol on the right side of the hood. [The emblem being an icon of the destroyed subway with blood splatter as well as the left chest pocket. Men wear dark blue pants with leg belt garters and pockets near the outer thighs. Lastly, they wear short 8-inch mosave danner 26000 acadia desert olive military boots.**

  
**Female Uniforms: White sleeveless croptop turtleneck along with a small blue bowtie. Ontop the wear the normal uniform jacket. (normal dark blue varsity jacket with black lining. The hood being made of black cotton fabric filled with cotton sealed and lined with navy blue stitching the symbol on the right side of the hood.) Then they wear short versions of the pants ontop of dark blue tights. To finish it off they wear Japanese Bowknot Boots.**

  
**Communicators: For communicators they are designated for the specific gender. The Males have a dark blue one with the icon on it whereas the female have a scarlet version of the same communicator. When the communicator is opened their is like a phone screen glass at the top where at the bottom are 9 buttons that symbol both the number and text buttons. When calling a holographic screen pops up allowing you to either video call or normally call. For texting you have a holographic screen in front of you displaying the text box. But most importantly the communicators are used to save any information that they discover at the subway.**

* * *

 

Thanks for reading!  
★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★


End file.
